1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to stacking means for goods and, more particularly, to an improved type of can stacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of constructions have been provided in the past to assist in the alignment and stacking of cans on shelves and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,601 which discloses a closed ring with raised rim adapted to fit the rim of a can. U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,802 discloses a similar closed ring. So also do U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,087 and 2,661,097. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,097 and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 258,351 and 258,869 disclose can stackers which are star shaped instead of being ring-like in configuration.
All the described ring-shaped devices are subject to the same deficiency in that when they are designed to grip the rim of a can, they can only be used with cans of a single diameter. Devices of different sizes must therefore be manufactured, stacked and sold to accommodate the stacking of cans of various diameters. This is a considerable expense. Those can stackers of single size which can be used with various diameters of cans are rigid and not ring-shaped. Moreover, they do not grip a substantial area of the can rims and thus they are difficult to install but easy to dislodge from the cans. Moreover, they do not exert sufficient control of vertical alignment of the can stack.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved type of can stacker which will accommodate cans of various diameters, hold them firmly supported in vertically stacked array, and which will be easily and quickly installed and removed from the cans. Moreover, such a can stacker should permit the easy removal of cans from the stack without affecting the remainder of the can stack. The can stacker should be inexpensive, durable, simple and effective.